


kind of wonderful

by Mow



Series: Electricity Lingers [4]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mow/pseuds/Mow
Summary: Taecyeon is a scaredy cat. Junho is a cunning one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you all know I haven't given up on writing the soulmates!au. Even though I was unable to finish it in time for The Primordium, I'm still working on it. This story keeps getting longer and I'm really sorry it's taking so much time for it to be done, but I also didn't want to leave you guys hanging on nothing. So, here's another snippet.

_August, 2013_

The sun was drying the last of the droplets that still rolled down his skin, ever so slowly, almost imperceptibly. Junho kept his eyes closed, his limbs sprawled on the grass as he welcomed the warmth of the raylights that hit right at the spot he had chosen for himself. He could almost fall asleep to the sound of the leaves being gently ruffled by the breeze that came and went, the water streaming down a couple of meters to his right, the birds that blessed nature with their joyous singing every few minutes.

The air was fresh, smelling of earth and wood and flowers and mud. It entered his lungs slowly, silently, and left his slightly parted lips just as quietly. His moves, if any, were languid; fingertips brushing over dirt and grass leaves; one leg rolling a little more to the side, one knee bending a little more upwards or downwards.

Taecyeon’s voice disrupted the peace that was so rare for Junho to reach, to keep; yet he didn’t mind. Besides, Taecyeon spoke very softly, as though afraid of waking him up. “Babe? Did you hear that?”

“Hmmm?” Junho’s eyelids barely fluttered, but his forehead creased in concentration. He hadn’t heard anything out of the ordinary for a place like this, in the middle of a forest where the only people in a mile radius were the two of them. But Taecyeon was a scaredy cat, and his imagination tended to come up with things that both annoyed and amused Junho.

“I heard something crack. Like someone stepped on something.”

Junho took a deep breath and willed himself to exhale slowly instead of letting out the exasperated sigh that would be his usual reaction. “It’s probably some wild animal; we should just ignore it.” 

“A _wild animal_? And you want me to ignore it? What if it’s a bear?!”

Junho laughed out loud, finally roused from that pleasant standstill. His eyes searched for Taecyeon, who had stood up to peek cautiously through the trees surrounding the trail they had been walking on before deciding to take a swim. “Come on, Taecyeonnie, forget that. But if _it is_ a bear, I’m sure you’d be strong enough to defeat it.”

Junho was just humoring him, of course. It didn’t seem to work though, for Taecyeon remained where he was a while longer, his attention drawn to the forest. There were twigs and leaves clinging to Taecyeon’s still damp shorts, but what Junho’s eyes focused on was the broad back, bare and sunkissed, the muscles shifting as Taecyeon uncrossed his arms before finally turning to look at him.

“Maybe we should head back,” he said. He came to sit next to Junho though, facing him this time, his left thigh against Junho’s left side. 

“No,” Junho answered immediately, giving him a look that declared no further arguments would be accepted. When Taecyeon seemed to comply with that, he closed his eyes and let his breathing relax his body once more. “Maybe we should have gone to the beach after all,” he said after a few seconds of silence, only because he could feel Taecyeon was still a little tense. Distracting him by questioning his plans was always a good tactic.

“You really wanted to go to Jeju?” Taecyeon asked, barely hiding his disappointment. He should know Junho was just teasing him though; when Junho wanted something, he would get it even if it took all his efforts to make Taecyeon change his mind.

“It’s not that, you idiot,” his voice went from impatient to affectionate when he said that last word, and he made sure to add a little smile too. “I like it here, more than I thought I would. But I mean… you get all jumpy whenever we go a few meters away from the cottage. A big ass man like you—”

“ _You’re_ the big ass here,” Taecyeon poked at Junho’s lower side as he said that, unaware that he was doing exactly what Junho wanted by teasing him like that.

“I guess when it comes to what really matters I’m bigger than you, then,” Junho opened his eyes a fraction as he said that, looking at Taecyeon through eyelids that didn’t hide the taunting glint.

“ _Junho_.” There was a warning in that call; one that told him just what Taecyeon could do if Junho went on.

Needless to say, that was exactly what fueled the thrill that ran down Junho’s spine, pooling at his naval just from the look Taecyeon was giving him, the echo of that voice he loved reaching through his skin like a caress. “Yes, _hyung_?” 

Taecyeon didn’t react to that reference the way he had expected--with any kind of mockery that usually followed up to their banter that dated back to the old days. Instead, he seemed to have been aroused by the way Junho had called him. 

The realization of how much power he had in his hands, in his voice alone made Junho gasp softly. There was also this awakening flame in Taecyeon’s gaze, which spread through Junho’s own eyes, through his body in waves of building heat. He loved it; he loved knowing how much Taecyeon wanted him, how much he wanted Taecyeon in turn.

“We should head back,” Taecyeon repeated, though the way he said that now was different, full of promises that were whispered through looks and touches. His eyes traveled down Junho’s body just as his knuckles brushed along the hem of Junho’s shorts, fingers uncurling to settle just under the belly button, palm just above where Junho would like it to be pressed. 

Junho’s breathing had become loaded, full of expectation. They were alone, yes; the excitement was running through his veins and he saw it reflected in Taecyeon’s eyes, but he certainly didn’t want to have dirt and other things in the way of what they were about to do. He shook his head, eyes closed as a shiver ran up his spine, skin roughened by goose bumps. “Okay,” he mumbled, but he didn’t feel like getting up. Or maybe he just couldn’t. Taecyeon might also have the power to pin him to the ground without holding him there. 

“We can come back here later,” Taecyeon was saying as he got up, though Junho was not really that interested in the scenery at the moment. His attention had been drawn to something else and they’d better get to the cottage before he decided they could just do it right there. “Maybe tomorrow morning,” Taecyeon added, looking up at the sky as if to check for the weather. 

Junho nearly laughed at his lover’s obliviousness, except he used that to his advantage as he moved past Taecyeon and took the first steps into the trail that would lead them back to the cottage. “Loser bottoms!” he shouted, just before he took off.

That made Taecyeon run after him as quick as lightning.


End file.
